


Missions

by aristokratischer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has a few missions to do. Just a quick little doodad about the smol and tol GFs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missions

Peridot simply had three duties on earth. 

One, check on the kindergarten.  
Two, check on the cluster.  
Three, check the warp pads and make sure that they were working properly. 

And of course, if she came across those crystal clods, she was to exterminate them like the bugs they were. 

And four, she'd assigned herself. Find old gem artifacts. She argued to Yellow Diamond that it would be beneficial to see what artifacts the Crystal Gems had stolen from Homeworld, and maybe get a glimpse into what they knew. But in all honesty, there was one very specific gem artifact she was looking for. 

The Mirror. 

_"PBBBBT! Peri Berri, you're such a goof!" The blue gem laughed and stuck her tongue out, making another farting sound at the other. And Lapis was supposed to be the older, more mature gem! But before Peridot could retaliate with something about her being 'La-pee', there was a kiss on the cheek. Maybe Peri Berri wasn't too bad a nickname after all._

She was told Lapis' gem was cracked beyond repair and that it was placed in a mirror for her sake, that it would be the only way for her to survive. But Peridot didn't believe that. She'd fixed rockets, computers, warp pads, and even old gem technology. She could fix a gem. And more importantly, she could fix Lapis' gem, if it meant bringing her back to have more farting noises thrown in her direction and kisses on the cheek and walks at the bottom of the sea with her. 

She would find the Mirror. That was one mission she was adamant about completing.


End file.
